


Я отыщу Свет и заставлю его разгореться

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Она замужем. Рей едва ли понимает, что это значит для нее или для него, но ей известно, почему она стоит в этой спальне, в то время как все, кого она любила, мертвы. И все же она отказывалась считать это печальным концом своей истории.





	Я отыщу Свет и заставлю его разгореться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Find a Light and Make It Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543858) by [machinewithoutfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings). 



Рей в черном. Это цвет идет ей, тем более происходящее скорее напоминает похороны, а не свадебную церемонию.

Остальных даже не удостоили чести быть похороненными, и, произнося клятвы, она вспоминает их, каждого.

Они с Кайло Реном преклоняют колени напротив друг друга; он откидывает ее цвета ночи капюшон, прежде чем наклониться и мягко коснуться губ. Отстраняясь, он слегка задевает ее щекой, отчего Рей заметно вздрагивает. Его непроницаемый взгляд из-под отяжелевших век не сходит с ее лица, и чувство одиночества начинает подступать комком к горлу, вынуждая отвернуться.

В чем-то она даже остается признательной, когда после церемонии не устраивают празднования, едва ли уместного для такого мрачного события. Они просто встают на ноги как муж и жена, и с эскортом штурмовиков отправляются в их новые апартаменты. Если бы ей когда-то представилось время помечтать о собственной свадьбе, эта картинка вряд ли включала бы первую брачную ночь под прицелом бластерных винтовок.

И все же, стоит дверям закрыться, запирая их в люксе для новобрачных, Рей ловит себя на желании вернуться в компанию штурмовиков. Теперь она остается в спальне наедине со своим новоиспеченным мужем. Ни один из них не может взглянуть на другого, и в комнате воцаряется непростая тишина.

Наконец, скидывая тяжелый плащ на пол и разбивая шагами тишину, Кайло усаживается на край кровати. Рей застывает на месте.

— Предполагаю, у нас несколько вариантов развития событий, — заговаривает он, первым нарушая повисшее молчание.

— Разве? — глубоко вздохнув, Рей неподвижно разглядывает потолок. — А я и не знала. Мне показалось предельно ясным, чего ожидают от меня.

— От нас.

— Верно, — соглашается она, опуская голову и встречая его взгляд. — Нас.

Он не сводит с нее глаз, совсем как во время церемонии. И ей не удается хоть как-то ускользнуть, постоянно, едва ли не кожей, чувствуя его взгляд на себе. Замужем — приходит непрошеным напоминанием. _Замужем_ , _замужем_ , замужем. Она все еще не понимает, что это означает для нее или для него, но для других — вполне. Особенно для его _Верховного лидера_. Она в курсе, почему стоит здесь, в спальне, в то время как все, кого она любила, мертвы. Наивность отнюдь не свойственна Рей.

— Так что теперь? — спрашивает он.

— Жду твоих указаний, — в ее голосе, пожалуй, небольшой излишек яда, но тут ничего не поделать. Она пыталась сохранять спокойствие с тех пор, как очутилась в плену, даже со времени той, последней битвы, где все пошло наперекосяк, но сейчас, уже обессиливая сдерживать горечь. Рей приказывали, помыкали, запугивали, обряжали в незнакомую одежду и выдали замуж против воли, а теперь ее враг с угрюмым лицом выжидательно смотрит на нее, как если вдруг все находится под ее контролем!

— Разве я здесь не для того, чтобы служить твоей цели?

Она чувствует, как ее тон расстраивает его. У него плохо выходит скрывать эмоции, но Рей искренне не понимает, чего же он ожидал. Ей почти слышно, как проносятся в его голове мысли, пытаясь собрать воедино слова. Как к ним примешиваются гнев и смятение, приправленные непонятной тоской. В эмоциях такой накал, и его личный контроль над ними такой шаткий, что все это пробуждает тяжелое чувство у нее в животе.

— Знаешь, брак заключили только ради спасения твоего достоинства, — наконец произносит он. — Изначально тебя просто-напросто собирались использовать как племенную скотину. Бросить в клетку и избавиться от тебя, когда изживешь свою полезность. Это — лучшее, что я в состоянии предложить тебе и не понимаю, отчего ты так упрямишься осознать это!..

— Мне плевать на твое лучшее. Лучшее и худшее для тебя абсолютно равны в моем представлении, — Рей обнимает себя руками: у надетого на нее платья нет рукавов, только легкая драпировка сверху, а в комнате заметно холодно. По коже пробегают мурашки. — Не проси меня быть благодарной за то, в чем у меня не было права голоса.

— Я не требую благодарности, а просто пытаюсь заставить тебя понять! — его лицо скрывается в ладонях, после чего те поднимаются выше, сжимая в кулаках длинные темные волосы. Он выглядит так… юно, находясь в отчаянии — открытое мальчишеское лицо вместо угрожающей маски. Он делает глубокий вздох. — Я всего лишь пытаюсь донести до тебя — я не дирижировал этим, просто для того… Я собирался… — он потряс головой. — Бессмысленно убеждать тебя. Неважно. Я хочу сказать: если ты желаешь просто поспать рядом друг с другом сегодняшней ночью, ничего другого от тебя не требуется.

— И сколько ночей так продлится? — спрашивает Рей. Ей известно, что единственная вещь, почему она до сих пор жива — польза ее возможных детей для Сноука. — Если мне придется жить, я продолжу поступать, как считаю правильным, и в этом случае мне известно, что нужно делать. Но я никогда не сдамся.

Она станет женой Кайло Рена, выносит его детей, раз так необходимо, и воспитает их в Свете. Если суждено. Рей знает: смерти всех ее соратников не могли случиться впустую, и ей еще только предстоит дойти до конца этой истории.

— И раз уж я принимаю в этом участие, — продолжает Рей, расстегивая застежки на плечах, держащие платье. — Это будет на моих условиях.

Наряд падает к ее ногам, а под ним у нее ничего нет. Все ее тело открыто перед ним, и, несмотря на браваду, Рей находит себя слегка покрасневшей при мысли об этом.

— Не искушай меня, — предупреждает Кайло в очевидной попытке держать себя в руках. — Я не желаю претендовать на то, что ты не согласна отдать.

— Но я же соглашаюсь, не правда ли? — она делает шаткий шаг вперед, чувствуя, как глаза ее мужа охватывают ее всю. Широко раскрыв глаза, он бессознательно проводит языком по пересохшим губам, и, через еще один шаг, она вжимается своим маленьким телом в пространство между его расставленных ног. — Думаю, тебе тоже надо раздеться, — говорит она едва ли громче шепота.

Не теряя зрительного контакта, Кайло берется за полы рубашки и стягивает ее через голову. Уронив ее на пол, он поднимает голову, и Рей кладет ладонь на обнаженную кожу его плеча.

Второй раз за день их губы соединяются в поцелуе, теперь гораздо большем похожем на клятву, чем прежний.

Отстраняясь, Рей сбивчиво дышит и вдруг чувствует прохладу от кожаной перчатки, коснувшейся ее поясницы. Отдернув руку, Кайло стаскивает перчатки, позволяя им упасть рядом с рубашкой, и снова кладет руки на ее обнаженную кожу, совершая круговые движения большими пальцами на ее бедрах. Не говоря ни слова, он притягивает ее ближе, касаясь губами ее плоского живота. Рей заметно напрягается, и он смотрит на нее сквозь темные пряди волос.

— Сколько у тебя опыта с этим? — спрашивает он, и это кажется Рей самым тактичным вопросом о состоянии ее девственности.

— Совсем никакого, — признается она, решив, что причины не говорить ему правду нет. И все-таки услышанное задевает ее в момент, когда слова срываются с губ, из-за того, что оно подразумевает. Единственный опыт, который у нее предвидится, будет здесь, с ним, в браке, который она не выбирала. Тем не менее, какая-то непрошеная частичка внутри была благодарна, что будет с ним, а не с кем-то другим из Первого ордена. Между ней и Кайло оставалось что-то — необъяснимое влечение, которое Рей ощущала в Силе. И, кроме него, в этом человеке все еще чувствовались искорки Света, и Рей хочется раздуть это пламя, узнать насколько ярко оно может разгореться. — А у тебя?

Он наклоняет голову, медленно проводя пальцем по изгибу ее тела до бедра, будто наблюдая бесконечно увлекательное зрелище.

— Не столь много. Было… но довольно давно. Мне трудно настолько открываться перед кем-то.

Его голос кажется удивительно мягким, и Рей ловит себя на мысли: насколько непростым их положение может казаться и для Кайло. Не сказать, конечно, что у нее появился повод для жалости, особенно после всего, что он сделал, но ей становится немного легче, зная, что их обоих связывало нечто большее.

— Ты совсем замерзла, — говорит он. — Ложись в кровать.

Поднявшись на ноги, он обходит ее и скидывает тяжелое одеяло. Следуя указаниям, она укладывается на постель, и Кайло накрывает ее, подтягивая одеяло до груди. Все это кажется… нереальным. Расстегивая на ходу штаны, он переходит к своей половине кровати и просто ложится рядом с ней. Они смотрят друг на друга в полной тишине, а затем он тянется к ней и накрывает ее губы своими.

Мягкие, медленные поцелуи, не открывая глаз, головами на подушке. Рей не в состоянии дотронуться до него, но Кайло проводит по ее коже горячими ладонями, спускаясь и поднимаясь, легкими изучающими прикосновениями. Она не возражает. Его прикосновения опускаются ниже и ниже, но все равно не туда, где Рей хочется ощутить их. Еще никогда никто не трогал ее так близко, так интимно, и тело начинает невольно отзываться.

— Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне там, — в ее шепоте мешаются смущение с осторожностью, но он слушается. Ладонь ложится на ее промежность, слегка приоткрывая пальцем складки, и Рей вздрагивает от пробежавшего по телу незнакомого ощущения. Совсем иначе, чем ласкать себя самой. Он начинает поглаживать ее, и, стоит Рей поднять взгляд, она чувствует в нем неуверенность. Он тот человек, который призван внушать страх, но в минуты волнения он выглядит по-мальчишески растерянно.

— Тебе придется показать мне, — медленно проговаривает он. — Тебе придется показать мне, чего ты хочешь от меня.

Не возражая, она берет его руку, наглядно показывая где, с каким темпом и напором ей хочется почувствовать его, почти так же, как она ублажала себя по ночам, свернувшись на старой узкой койке. Ее бедра начинают поддаваться вперед под срывающиеся с губ тихие вздохи, и он выглядит почти завороженным открывшимся зрелищем. Их согласованные движения быстро приводят ее к разрядке, расплывающейся теплом внизу живота, оставляющей тело болезненно чувствительным, с покалывающим желанием продолжения.

Рей чувствует, как матрас прогибается под его весом, когда он придвигается ближе. Кайло опускается вниз, к ее бедрам, поднимая на нее потемневшие глаза.

— Я хочу… Ты не против? — понимая, что он собирается сделать, Рей быстро кивает и выгибается, почувствовав на себе горячий рот, жадно пробующий влагу недавнего оргазма. До нее доносится его стон, приглушенный ее телом. Облегченный стон отчаявшегося человека, проникавшего языком в ее самое сокровенное место. Стон, под который она чувствует пальцы, плавно касающиеся ее, пробующие неглубоко войти внутрь.

— Я хочу видеть, как ты испытываешь это, — доносятся приглушенные слова, пока она сетует о мимолетной потере тепла его рта. Нетерпеливо, она подается вперед, возвращая себя к его губам, на что он более чем охотно отзывается. В этот раз, кончая с его языком на клиторе и двумя пальцами внутри, она сжимается на них почти до боли.

Поднявшись к ее лицу, Кайло снова целует ее, и она пробует собственный вкус на его губах. Его член упирается ей в живот, все еще скрытый нижним бельем. Рей тянется вниз, касаясь натянувшейся ткани, следя, как расширяются его зрачки. Энергия, исходящая от него, буквально кипит безмолвной мольбой: _пожалуйста_ , _пожалуйста_ , _пожалуйста_ , и она сует руку за край трусов, обхватывая напряженную плоть, изучающе двинувшись раз вверх-вниз по стволу. Кайло удивленно выдыхает и стаскивает последний кусок одежды, когда она убирает ладонь. Все еще с нерешительностью она обнимает его за талию, прислоняя голову к накаченной груди.

— Мне всегда казалось, что мы сойдемся когда-нибудь, — негромко произносит он, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы, целуя макушку. — Между нами есть что-то. Я думал, нам суждено быть вместе вот так или суждено убить друг друга. Нечто, исходящее из примитивных потребностей, затрагивающее кровь и плоть.

— Убийство не входит в число моих потребностей, — не выдерживает Рей.

Кайло наклоняет голову, соглашаясь.

— Знаю. Это одна из причин, почему меня тянет к тебе. Твой свет. Я думал, от него исходит опасность. Я собирался погасить его полностью. Но это оказалось недальновидным с моей стороны, — он отцепляет ее руки от себя и медленно укладывает спиной на простыни, устраивая так, что он нависает над ней. Его темные глаза вопросительно обращаются к ней, и она кивает в ответ. Он опускает взгляд вниз, туда, между их телами, и Рей инстинктивно смотрит туда же. Он сдерживает себя там, где один простой толчок поместил бы его внутрь ее тела. Ее ладонь ложится на член, мягко направляя его, пока Рей не ощущает, как головка минует вход. — Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, — выдавливает он.

Смешок, вырывающийся у Рей от абсурдности прозвучавшего заявления, отвлекает ее на миг, и в этот момент он перемещает вес бедер и входит в нее до упора.

Непроизвольно, от острой боли к глазам подступают слезы. Вонзая зубы в нижнюю губу, она сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Все в порядке, — умудряется выдохнуть она и понимает, что ощущает металлический привкус собственной крови. — Все нормально. Я в порядке.

Во всяком случае, было похоже на то.

— Знаю, обстоятельства оставляют желать лучшего, — говорит Кайло, проводя пальцем по ее щеке, по мокрому следу от слезинки, прежде чем стереть ее с подбородка. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, мы сейчас на одной стороне. Ты моя жена. Я уважаю то, что это значит.

Он изучает ее лицо и наклоняется, оставляя на лбу поцелуй, прежде чем медленно податься назад перед новым толчком. С ее губ срывается негромкий вскрик, и Рей жмурится, пытаясь избавиться от слез, наполнивших глаза. Кайло кладет ладонь на ее затылок и прижимает лицом к своей груди, позволяя ей негромко заплакать.

— Нужно остановиться?

Рей мотает головой, не отрываясь от его тела, пока не отстраняется, вытирая слезы и поднимая на него глаза.

— Нам надо это сделать, — твердо произносит она, на этот раз сама подаваясь навстречу.

Сперва медленно, пока он замирает от каждого ее вздрагивания, затем уверенней, когда в ее страдальческих стонах звучит не только отголосок боли. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем ей удается привыкнуть к распиравшему ощущению заполненности внутри. Наконец она встречается с ним помутневшим взглядом, закусив краешек губы, всасывая воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. От одного ее вида Кайло запрокидывает голову, слегка закатив глаза, врываясь в нее сильнее.

— Так нормально? — сдавленно спрашивает он, и в его хриплом голосе голод мешается с желанием.

Она отвечает быстрым кивком.

— Уже не так плохо, — Рей наблюдает за его реакцией, пробуя снова двинуть бедрами. Он издает рык и снова впивается в нее взглядом, не скрывая вспыхнувшего удовольствия. Его ритм становится жестче, и глаза не сходят с ее лица, следя за реакцией. Ее губы приоткрываются, с участившимся дыханием испуская короткие вздохи каждый раз, когда он входит в нее.

— Я хотел этого, — признается он, вталкиваясь в узкое тело, наклоняясь, чтобы слизнуть испарину, выступившую на внутренней части ее шеи. — Я хочу тебя с того момента, как увидел в лесу на Такодане. С того момента, как почувствовал тебя. Я знаю, ты — нет, но ты же должна была чувствовать… нашу связь, ведь так? — ее глаза снова наполняются слезами, но пальцы продолжают до крови впиваться ему в спину, притягивая каждый раз для продолжения. Кайло целует ее влажные ресницы, покрасневшие глаза, а затем губы. — Какой бы неправильной она ни казалась, ее-то ты хотела, правда?

Рывки становятся долгими и медленными, Кайло бережно отводит пряди, прилипшие к ее лицу. Он смотрит на нее сверху вниз с такой страстью, что Рей не представляет, что с этим делать.

— Почему? — выдыхает она, массируя пальцами его спину, целуя его грудь всякий раз, стоит ему приблизиться достаточно близко для ее губ. — Почему я, когда в тебе столько ненависти ко всему остальному?

— Не знаю, — отвечает он, замирая на секунду, будто не в первый раз размышляя об этом. — Это был не мой выбор. Это выше пределов моего понимания.

Кайло обнимает ее и подтягивает вверх, практически усаживая себе на колени. Взгляды жарко соприкасаются, и Рей разглядывает мужчину, за которого вышла замуж, пока он входит и выходит из нее. Пока медленно не закрывает глаза, прислоняясь своим лбом к ее.

— Война забрала у меня больше, чем ты представляешь, — говорит он еле слышно. — Ни у кого из нас отныне нет выбора.

— Всегда есть выбор, — возражает Рей, позволяя себе уронить голову на мужское плечо. Они замолкают, продолжая заниматься любовью. Ее сердцебиение отсчитывает свой сумасшедший ритм, но Рей освобождает разум от мыслей и не думает ни о чем, кроме наполненности внутри, кроме губ, ласкающих ее плечи и ключицы.

Когда Кайло, наконец, кончает, он притягивает ее тело к себе, прижимая как можно ближе, на грани боли, словно ему не по силам терпеть никакого расстояния между ними. Ей слышится короткий всхлип, но, когда он отстраняется, одновременно покидая ее тело, на его лице нет никаких следов. Только разгоряченный румянец после длительного напряжения. Его пальцы касаются ее подбородка, приподнимая лицо, и губы прижимаются к губам еще раз.

— Теперь спать, — говорит он, обнимая ее, прижимая спиной к своей груди, так, что она может почувствовать теплое размеренное дыхание на шее. Рей кажется невозможным уснуть после всего произошедшего, разгоряченное тело все еще пылает, но, стоит ресницам опуститься, усталость берет свое гораздо сильнее, чем можно было представить.

На самой грани сна до нее доносится, как Кайло говорит вполголоса, почти невнятно бормоча в ее кожу. От этих слов в ней загорается надежда, но опираться на нее слишком рано… Пока.

— Я думал, в тебе заключается моя слабость, но теперь мне кажется, ты можешь стать ключом к моей силе.


End file.
